


The Sound of Pain

by Dragon_in_a_Mask



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ALL CHARACTERS ARE OVER 18, F/M, I feel like there should be more to tag but i got nothing, Implied Chara Possession, It kinda comes off as non-con, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sans is kinda creepy, Smut, Tags Are Hard, Undertale Genocide Route, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_in_a_Mask/pseuds/Dragon_in_a_Mask
Summary: Sans is no longer killing the human because of revenge... it's the sounds she makes





	The Sound of Pain

Sans never saw the human as anything other than a demon. It barely even registered in his mind that it was human, much less female. He only saw her as the monster that murdered his brother and every living person in the Underground that they came across. The dust coating it's shoes and fingers, thicker each time he saw them. Deep down he knew it wasn’t the kids fault, not really. The robotic way they walked and the unnatural red glow to their possessed eyes told him that. But he never thought about that. All he saw was a broken promise waiting to happen in Judgment Hall.

He never saw them as a “woman”. Not until they fought in the brightly lit hallway. Sans being the only thing standing between them, the king, and the barrier.   It wasn’t until he heard her scream that he saw her as something other than a monster.

He wasn’t even tired yet when it happened. They got careless and miss stepped right into one of his attacks. They screamed out in pain. It was the first time he heard it. It was high pitched, and clearly feminine He wanted her to do it again. He tried harder to hit her, and became aware of the thrumming of his soul at every groan in pain and frustration she made. By the twenty-third time of her dying and coming back it stopped being about revenge. It stopped being about making them quit playing this game. He just wanted to hear the sounds she’d make.

It wasn’t long until he was picturing the sounds he could get her to make under more… friendly circumstances. He started twisting the cries of pain into cries of pleasure. He wanted to pin her to the mattress and fuck her until she was a moaning mess. He wanted to make her moan for him. Press her head down and lift her soft pink ass in the air as he slams into her again and again.

He impales her again, watching her red determined heart shatter into pieces. He swallows hard as he watches her firm breasts bounce when her body hits the floor, taking note of her full curves. Despite the nickname he used... she was far from a kid. 

He wanted to fuck the demon out of her, but he wouldn’t stop there, oh no. He’d fuck her until her eyes where the soft brown again. Fuck her until the dust that coats her body was replaced with his blue cum. Fuck her until she couldn’t think of anything other than him. Fuck her until she resets and fixes this twisted mess she put them in.

He’s panting now but it’s not because of the effort he’s putting into the battle. His hands twitched as she stood up, blood dripping from the various wounds on her body, a moan, low and breathy, escaped her red mouth. He was as surprised as she was when he suddenly appeared right in front of her with a dark grin spread on his face.

Before she could react, his hand was around her throat and he was pinning her to the wall. The movement was so sudden and out of character that in her motion to grip his hand she dropped the knife. The clattering noise as it hit the ground echoes loudly in the otherwise overly silent hallway. His breath hitched slightly at the gasp escaping her throat as her back slammed against the wall.

“well human it has occurred to me that killing you over and over again isn’t really working. i think it’s time we try a new way of exorcising that demon out of ya.” As he spoke, his free hand slid down her worn sweater to her jean shorts, skipping all pretenses he slipped his hand in under her leggings and panties both to start playing with her folds. She gargled a kind of protest but he didn't listen. Instead he slipped two fingers into her wet cunt, slowly.

“i must have been driving you just as nuts as you were driving me if you are this wet already, kid. you with your slutty moans every time i impale you with a bone. Maybe you were just begging me for a different kind of bone eh?” She says nothing but her gasping becomes heavier. She hasn’t made any kind of move to get him off her. Her legs are free but she hasn’t tried to kick him, in fact she spreads her legs just a little wider. He thumbs her clit and that’s when what little self-control he was holding onto snaps, because she gives him what he was looking for. She moans. And not from pain this time. The sound shoots up his spine lighting the blue fire in his left eye socket as he rips her pants and throws them behind him, leaving her leggings in tatters around her knees and ankles. He yanks his shorts down just low enough to free his already rock hard cock and slams it into her in one go. He stops for a moment letting out his own breathy moan at the tight wet feeling. He lets go of her soft throat and slips both of his arms around her knees lifting her up onto the wall, keeping her legs spread, and starts pounding into her with reckless abandon.

Her moans echo and bounce off the hallway walls, drowning out his own breathy gasps and it only spurs him on faster. “f-fuck kid you’re so tight. and wet… fuck i bet you love this huh? my cock pounding you in your tight little pussy… i’m gonna fuck that demon right out of you”

Her moans get louder at this point, as she cums around his cock, her inner walls twitching making him follow suit soon after, blue cum dripping onto the floor leaving them both panting. She opens her eyes, the blood red color blessedly gone. He leans his head against her forehead. “reset kid. reset and i’ll make sure you have a good time.” At the word “good” he thrust up into her again to accentuate his point. “reset frisk…”

The world goes black.

Sans wakes up in his bed to the sounds of his brother yelling and calling him a lazy bones. He starts his day again for the umpteenth time. He has lost count of this groundhogs day nightmare. But this time the grin on his face is a little more genuine as he walks to his sentry point in Snowdin Forest.

And he waits. He waits until the doors to the ruins finally open.

He watched the human leave the ruins. Timid and clutching a worn stick to her chest. The only thing dusting her fingers and shoes was the soft falling snow drifting lazily to the ground. Her wide brown eyes taking in the surrounds and Sans could feel his permanent grin spread wider as he slid out from the trees.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly the concept of this fic was super vague and was around a female player character in an RPG and their male companion noticing them because of the sounds they make when hurt in battle. Think Dragon Age or SWTOR. My by was the one who gave me the idea to wrap it around the genocide route of Undertale. This was a weird fic but I liked the idea so much I had to at least try so leave a comment on how to improve and so on ans so forth!


End file.
